Realization: A frozen fanfic
by Troll.e.oley
Summary: Elsa has never felt the need to have a relationship, but when someone new comes to her kingdom she cant control her feelings. Can she hold back her powers enough to be happy? Warning: Will have sexual scenes and lesbianism
1. Chapter 1

*Hey People of Fanfiction i am fairly new here and decided to add my own Elsa Fanfiction. Feedback of my story thus far would be really nice and helpful. Thank you :)*

* * *

The darkness of the ship hid the figure but the shadow proceeded towards the Lord.

"Now then my pet. Do you understand our agreement?" the shadow nodded. The ship rocked with intensity as wave after wave crashed down upon its wooden surfaces. "You will make sure the Queen does not live out the month. I do not care what you have to do, just make sure this happens." The shadow nodded again then sullenly turned and walked away, it's coat dragging across the ground towards the dungeon of the ship.

*_Two years after the frozen summer*_

"Elsa c'mon, it will be fun! Maybe you will find someone to dance with." Anna said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know I don't dance Anna…"

"Well why not, have you ever even danced? How do you know you don't like it if you havent tried, I could teach you! We could start…" My sisters voice trailed off as I looked out the window over my kingdom she sure could talk that was for sure. But she was my sister and I loved her just the same. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall next to me. My braid tickled my forearm and I began to fondle my white locks. I do not need a suitor. Whose idea was it anyway that a queen needed a king… I have never even had a thought about someone in that sense. I have never found someone physically appealing, or even emotionally appealing. Unlike Anna I did not feel the need to get married right away. It only took a year before her and Kristoff made the leap of faith.

"…Elsa are you listening to me?" Anna asked sternly, bringing me back to focus.

"Hmm? Oh yes Anna, I am. But my answer is still no. I am sorry but I have duties to attend to as a queen and having fun is not one of them." Anna looked at me with disappointment, the look she always gave me when she wanted something but I said no.

"Don't give me that face Anna…" She sighed.

"Fine… I'll just…you know, go alone…" I rolled my eyes again.

"Kristoff will be there, you will hardly be alone." Anna grunted in irritation.

"Fine! Be a stinker!" She got up and stalked out of my room. Just as well, I had letters to write. Letters regarding trade and other boring business. I walked out and down the hall to the throne room where all business was done. I sat down and started at the list of kingdoms I had to address, I sighed, I could already feel my hand cramping in anticipation.

Two hours later and a major hand cramp I had 50 letters personally written to each kingdom. I could hear footsteps down the hall, running footsteps. Oh no…

Anna burst into the throne room with a smile.

"Else there is a ship coming, friendly flag colors, but I've never seen them before. Someone new!" She always loved meeting new people. I, on the other hand, did not. Maybe I should just let Anna be queen.

I stood, smoothing my dress and walking to Anna.

"Well let's go take a look then and greet them." Anna clapped and then ran ahead of me. I followed down the stairs and outside, it was beautiful today. The sun shined bright and the heat warmed my always cold body. I looked up into the sky momentarily and took a deep breath of summer. Each ray of sun penetrated my skin and I more than welcomed it.

"Your majesty," a guard called out "The ship has docked." I waved him off to assure him that I knew. I walked to the dock and waited. Five guards stood on either side of me in case these ship held a threat, though I was more than capable of taking care of myself. We waited as the ship anchored and the bridge dropped. A man wearing all white in his mid 30's came out. He looked to me and smiled.

"Ah your majesty! What a pleasure it finally is to meet you!" He called walking towards me. I smile back, my hands linking together, an old habit.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said standing in front of me. "I am Lord Dugonee of the North Kien Island." He bowed and I curtsied in return.

"Lovely to meet you. What brings you to Arendale Lord Dugonee?"

"We wish to become a trading partner with your lovely kingdom! But that can be dealt with later. Right now I would love to take a tour of your kingdom." Other men started to descende from his ship, all dressed the same, Blue and white suits. Another man, dressed very different, came from the ship. As the man walked closer I could see that he was not a man at all, but a woman. The lord's voice dissapeared from my thoughts and I looked over the girl. She looked the same age as I. Her face was pixie like, the same as her hair. A sandy brown short cut was what made her look like a boy. She wore pants instead of a dress, the rather nicely fit her form. Even her baggy shirt seemed to fit her form. The last I noticed was a bow firmly attached around her torso. Something in my stomach fluttered and my hands began to fidget, wanting to stroke the womans face. _What is going on?_ The girl walked over to me. Her gray eyes danced with mine, a small smile playing on her full lips.

"Ah there you are Alex!" the lord said to her. She nodded towards him without taking her eyes off of mine. "Your majesty this here is the best woman arrow shooter I have ever encountered. She could hit a fly at 100 feet away!"

"That's very… very good." I stammered out. I looked down trying not to blush. The girl chuckled a little and took my hand, kissing the top of it and than looking to me.

"It is the best of pleasures to meet you." She said in a sultry voice. This time I did blush, and Anna saw. Knew this because I saw her staring at me and smile. What is this feeling? Why when she took my hand did it feel like my body held fire rather than ice?

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." I said cooly, smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a tour of the castle the Lord set off to see the rest of the kingdom, his guards followed him, but Alex stayed behind. Anna, Alex and I were standing in the entrance to the castle when the Lord left. Alex turned to me when he was out of sight.

"So I heard you have ice powers." Alex said, raising her brow.

"Well you are straight forward…" I said awkwardly.

"Well I am just wondering." She retorted. Anna cleared her throat.

"Um, well as fun as this is, I am going to go get ready for the ball tonight so… It was nice meeting you Alex." Anna turned away and Alex smiled at me. My stomach began to flutter again.

"Anna wait!" I called after her. She spun around.

"I… I'll… come with you." Anna giggled and squealed.

"Yay! Alex I expect you to be there." She called back and she grabbed me and ran.

"I plan on it!" she called after us. Once in Anna's room she smirked at me.

"So. Elsa was blushing."

"Hush." I commanded her.

"I am totally cool with it if you like girls Elsa… the kingdom though…"

"I do not like her Anna. I don't like anybody."

"Ha! Don't play Elsa, I saw the way you looked at her."

"Well I… I don't know Anna, I have never felt this before… it's… strange."

"I knew it! Oh did I call this one!"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Anna said as she rummaged through her closet. "We have to go soon Elsa. Put on your Queen clothes and lets go!"

"I am going just like this." I said gesturing to my ice blue gown.

I don't like dancing. I do not like the idea of dancing. Standing and watching is enough for me. Something touched my arm from behind and I jumped.

"It's alright your majesty." Alex said coming to my side. "It's just me." My body felt tingly and a stupid smile came across my face.

"You can call me Elsa." I said a little too quick. Alex smiled, her teeth gleamed in the light and her gray eyes danced from my eyes and down. The way she started at my body had my body wrapped in static, my breath became heavy and uneven.

"You look very beautiful." She whispered to me so nobody could hear. I blushed.

"Thank you. And you look…" I took notice of her clothing. Almost the same as before besides a while button up shirt and no bow. "Charming." And she did. Something about her stance and the way that shirt pushed up against her body had me feeling something else unfamiliar.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. The lord came up to us then, requesting talk with Alex. Reluctantly Alex sulked away with the Lord and I stood feeling incomplete.

After the ball I returned to my room and decided bed would be the best thing. With a wave of my hand my dress dissipated into the air. I preferred sleeping naked to anything else, it was comfy. I slipped into bed and my mind kept thinking about Alex and her staring at me. The thought of it had me tingling and a warm smile spread across my face. Slowly, I feel into a deep sleep. I awoke in the middle of the night to someone stroking my face. Opening my eyes I realized it was Alex. She stared down at me with soft eyes.

"Elsa…" she cooed. "I know you like me, I like you too."

"Really?" Alex nodded. Without another word she craned her neck towards me. My breath caught. I closed my eyes and waited for my first kiss. When her lips touched mine I became a live-wire. I had never felt anything like this, so happy, so complete. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her in closer. Next thing I knew she had pulled herself over me, still greeting my lips with heated kisses. Feverishly I pulled her closer, her body pressing against mine, I did not even care that I was still naked. I wish she was too. Her soft and delicate tongue dipped into my mouth. I clawed at her clothes but she did not take them off. Instead her hand traveled my body, first toying with my chest and then sliding down to between my legs. I moaned into her mouth. Whatever this feeling was, I certainly did like it. I pulled away from her mouth to gasp for air. Her fingers played with my entrance. It felt so amazing.

Something soft landed on my face and I looked up. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling. I became confused, I wasn't scared, why was my power acting?

Alex continued touching me, thumbing my clit. I moaned her name long and loud.

"Please don't stop that…" I begged. Alex chuckled. Her fingers moved faster on my clit. Bigger snowflakes began to fall. A feeling started to come over me, like I was a string pulled so tight that I might break. The tighter I got, the more the room dropped in temperature, and when I was so close to that string breaking Alex stopped her motions. Confused I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. Her face was stiff, it was… frozen. I began to panic.

"Alex!" I screamed. She did not respond. Her entire body turned white as snow and I screamed, yet no guard came to my aid. What have I done?! I began to cry and I slowly reached out to touch her face. When my hand grazed her check a thick cracked centered where I touched and she shattered into millions of pieces. I screamed and screamed yet nobody came. My body began to shake and someone yelled my name.

"ELSA!" my eyes flew open and my mouth still screamed. Anna stood over my bedside and just stared at me. "Elsa it's okay you were just dreaming!" I sat up frantically, pulling my sheets to cover me. I looked around, no sign of Alex. I breathed deeply, my heart beat frantically in my chest. Anna grabbed me tight and hugged me.

"It's okay Elsa, I'm here." I held her tight, the dream still so fresh and vivid. When my breathing returned to normal Anna looked at me. "What did you dream?" she asked cautiously. I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I said firmly. Anna nodded.

"Okay Elsa, that's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I awoke with Anna beside me, I giggled t the soft snore coming from her mouth. She was so lady-like. A frown suddenly crossed my face as I remember the dream. It was such a nice dream up until the end… and the part that saddened me the most was that I knew not even the first part of that dream could happen simply because the last part. I was still not well trained in my powers, sometimes they plow past my willpower and take over my body, though I have learned many tricks. Maybe… just maybe if my parents wouldn't have locked me away I could have learned to control all of this by now. I could feel heat building in my chest. I didn't like feeling negative towards my parents, it hurt me, but how else could I feel? I was alone for so many years, they never told me how I should handle this, only to hide it.

I stood and got dressed, deciding to whim one of my ice dresses instead of regular clothing. I was already late for the day. I had meetings to attend and papers to sign. I looked over to Anna who was still fast asleep. I wonder what it would be like to feel so at ease with the world…

Breakfast was a quick as I had to eat it on the way to the throne room. I was pretty much inhaling it whole when someone behind me laughed.

"Hungry?" I turned quickly, surprised at the voice but immediately knowing who it was. Alex stood before me, a goofy grin on her face. Her bow was once again attached to her back, wearing a long sleeve shirt and fitting pants. Something in my lower abdomen began to churn.

"Oh hi!" I said around a mouthful of food, quickly becoming embarrassed and realizing that there was probably food all over my face. Alex laughed and walked towards me. I swallowed and tried to clean off my face.

"I would have thought the queen to be less messy." She said, directly in front of me now, her eyes pouring into my own, just a little above mine. I smiled half-heartedly, still embarrassed. Her eyes moved down to my mouth, staring intently before laughing again. Her hand went to my cheek as she brushed off a few crumbs I had missed, brushing them off on her pants. My heart skipped a beat and the heat began again, this time not churning, but it became a flow of want and desire. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at me. I thought of the dream, how her lips felt, how she touched me. I wonder if her lips did feel as soft as in the dream. My breathing increased as I leaned an inch forward, she smiled and did the same. She was so close. An image of her being frozen solid danced across my eyes and I leaned back again, stepping away clearing my throat.

"I uh, I have a lot to do today and I should really get going on it." I said. She frowned.

"I'm sure you could spare a moment for-"

"No, no, I must go. It was uh, nice talking to you though." I said cutting her off and almost running away.

A thin layer of ice covered the throne as I sat and pondered what just happened. How close I could have been to hurting Alex… but my body was not thinking rationally, it did not think about how I could hurt her. My pulse was still racing and my mind kept thinking about kissing her and… well doing much worse to her than that. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts.

"Come on Elsa… please stop thinking of that." I said out loud to myself.

"What was that your majesty?" a voice came from the door, the Lord standing their with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, please come in so we may discuss business."

"As you wish my queen."

I had never really noticed how small the lord was, he was also quite plump in his mid-section, yet his arms were lanky. His face held a beard but no mustache, something about it looked off.

He pushed is black hair back as he stood before me and began discussing how and what materials should be traded between our two kingdoms. I tried my best to pay attention, I nodded and put in my agreements with him every now and again. My mind kept wandering to Alex. I wonder what she was doing, or if she was thinking about me, or even if she thought I was very un-queen like. I bet she did. I smoothed my dress and as I did so the lord noticed the thin ice covering my throne and stopped short.

"Are you well my queen?" he asked

"Hmm? Oh yes I am well. Why do you ask?" he gestured to my throne.

"Well… there is ice covering your throne." I looked at it.

"Yes, it seems there is. It is just warm in here don't you think?" I said trying to distract him.

"Hmm. Well I suppose it is. Anyway -" and he began talking again. Once again my mind went back to Alex. I wonder if she was as fit as she looked. Either way I just wanted her. More so than wanting her I wanted to be able to control my powers to have her. I hadn't even noticed when the lord stopped talking and looking to me for an answer. I didn't even hear what he said.

"Very well." I said, looking for something mutual to say. He grinned.

"Excellent my queen! Just excellent! You will not regret this decision!" I worried a little. What decision had I just made?

"Being the first and foremost trade partner in copper and clothing fiber will be the best decision you have ever made!" he said with a hefty laugh. Okay, good decision. I smiled.

"I'm sure it will be great." I said. He bowed to me before exiting the room. I slumped in the throne with a sigh. How can I do this my entire life if I cannot pay attention…

"Now you're posture is a bit off." A voice said next to me. I yelled and stood suddenly, grabbing my chest in surprise. Alex stood next to my throne with a smirk, shaking her head.

"You also scare easy." She said. I frowned.

"Well anyone would get scared if you just kept appearing out of nowhere." She smiled bigger. My heart began to melt, her smile was so beautiful.

"Sorry my queen, I just needed to talk to you, so I waited till my lord was gone." My eyebrow raised in question.

"About what exactly?" I asked.

"Well," she said moving closer to me. "I just wanted to say that… well I just wanted to be clear that…" for once she looked shy, even embarrassed. "I just wanted to say that I feel something for you and I wanted you to know that." She finally spit out. My mouth opened to speak yet nothing came out. She ran a hand through her hair, looking away from me.

"I don't know what to say Alex." I finally said. She shook her head.

"I don't expect you to feel the same, I mean you are the queen and I am just a Lord's Archer."

_No. _I began in my head. _I feel the same… I want you so bad but I am so afraid._ As if she read my mind she stepped closer. Her face inches from mine.

"Don't be afraid. I know you probably haven't been with, well someone like me but, I could make it a good experience." She said, a small smile playing across her lips. The feel of her breath on my face caused my heart to race, finally taking in how close she was. How easy it would be to just kiss her. Her eyes met with mine, keeping my gaze. She began to lean closer to me. My entire body told me to move. To tell her to leave me alone, that I don't feel the same and she is mistaken, but I could not move. I stood there dumbfounded at what was happening. When her nose brushed against mine I closed my eyes, my heart in my throat. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, her lips pressed softly on mine. My body melted and I fell into her, she was solid and did not move. I pulled away in fear, looking her over. It turns out she just had very good balance. Without a seconds hesitation she pulled me to her again, this time pressing her lips more forcefully against mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and sighed into our kiss. Her hands went to my hips and pressed me so close that I could help but let out a soft moan. Her lips parted from mine and feverishly she kissed down my cheek and onto my neck. My head lolled back and between my legs became wet and pulsing. God why does this feel so nice? Her hands began to travel upwards, almost all the way past my ribs when a soft voice came from the door. I looked over and saw Anna standing there, an awkward look on her face. I pushed Alex away and cleared my throat.

"I, could come back." Anna said pointing out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a couple days to post, I have been busy with school. Reviews would be nice :) thank you!

* * *

"Anna!" I yelled surprised. Anna began to blush and I returned with a deeper blush. "I um… we were just discussing… business." I tried to say as coolly as possible.

"By kissing?" Anna asked surprised.

"I should probably go…" Alex said, a blush also rising out of her. She was adorable when she was shy… _this is not the time Elsa stop it!_ I nodded.

"Yes, you probably should." I said quietly. Alex turned on her heal and retreated as quickly as possible. After watching her walk out I turned back to Anna, who had developed a silly smile on her face.

"I knew it." She said with such confidence and triumph.

"Anna please, don't hassle me I am quite embarrassed."

"Why? It is perfectly natural Elsa. I mean, maybe not for you because well, you're Elsa. I mean. Wait. That came out wrong!" Anna stuttered over her words and ran up to me, taking my hand in hers. "I didn't mean you weren't natural or anything because you're normal! Not bad normal, good normal though. I'm just going to stop talking…" she trailed off with a huff. I couldn't help but smile at her. She always knew how to make me laugh.

"It's alright Anna I know what you meant." She smiled at me and started pulling me towards the couch. She sat me down and stood in front of me eagerly.

"So how was it? Was it warm? Oh was it magical?! Was it everything you dreamed? Do you love her? Are you going to get married? Are you…" my head spun with the velocity of her questions. I put my hand out to silence her.

"Anna, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry…at least answer how it was." She continued. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm not going to explain to my little sister how my first kiss was."

"But whyyyy? I mean we are sisters Elsa. You can tell me anything. Besides I married before you I know how it all goes. Please Elsa…" she looked at me, her eyes growing big and a pout forming on her mouth. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I have to much stuff to do, but… To answer your question, yes, it was magical. It was like nothing I have ever felt before." I said promptly and then turned to walk out of the room. I need to go sit and think somewhere. I did like the kiss. I more than liked it. But there are so many things I have to consider if I decide whether or not I wanted to go through with whatever this was. My kingdom was the first thing that came to mind. What would my people say… homosexuality was wrong wasn't it? I could imagine the pitch forks and bloodlust now. I shook my head to run the evil thoughts off. Second was my power. Nothing may have happened with that kiss but it didn't mean later something wouldn't happen. I didn't want to hurt Alex. I didn't want to hurt anyone. As I entered my room I pondered more of the consequences to my actions. I didn't know how long I had been thinking before there was a knock on my door. It kicked me out of my thoughts and I answered with a shaky voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Elsa… it's Alex. I wanted to apologize for earlier." My heart beat at the sound of her voice, the lava in my stomach began to churn once more.

"C-come in…" I answered, to shaky to get up. My door slowly opened and revealed a face or absolute beauty and a smile made of gold. I motioned for her to come sit in the chair across the room. After closing the door she walked to the chair and sat down. "Elsa, I really am sorry about earlier. I should not have kissed you, that was out of line and I want to ask for your forgiveness." My mind searched for a response but the only thing that came out of my mouth was- "Do you regret it?" it came out in a scared whisper, barely audible. She looked surprised, her head cocked to one side. I wanted to go and kiss her, to tell her she looked adorable when she did this, to lay her down on my bed and-

"No I do not regret it." This answer shook my from my thoughts.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked before I could stop myself. Again she looked surprised.

"I… more than enjoyed it." She said slowly, appearing afraid of her answer. I couldn't help the blush that covered my body in an instant.

"My queen, are you okay?" she ran to my side, sitting beside me on the bed. Her warm hands held mine and my heart beat even faster.

"I think I am having a heart attack…" I said. Alex laughed at me and shook her head.

"I don't think that's the case Elsa." Without thinking about it I took her hand and placed it over my heart. "No really feel it!" I said. She stared at me, a blush covering her face. I could feel her slightly try to tug her hand away but I held it firmly, a part of her hand lightly touching my exposed skin. My breathing became so fast I could barely keep up with it. Before I knew it my lips crashed into hers and I was pushing her back onto the bed. At first she was still, surprised again I suppose by my sudden attack. After a second she melted into my icy touch. Her skin was so warm, her lips so soft. My legs went on either sides of hers and we fell back onto the bed. My hands felt for her hair, grasping at it softly, a moan escaped her lips and it only hungered me further. What in the world was I doing? This should not be happening, I didn't even know what I was doing! This was not very queen like. Those thoughts were torn from my brain as soon as I felt her hands trail softly down my back until they reached my rump. I sighed in pleasure, wanting… no needing her, so bad in a way I didn't even know existed. She rolled us over so she was on top, her tongue licking my bottom lip. As I sighed her tongue slid into my mouth and started to play with mine. This time I moaned loudly, not holding back. A warmth began to pool between my legs and an unusual pressure built in my abdomen. Her lips parted from mine only to connect to my throat, she nipped and licked at sensitive spots all around my neck. My hands grasped a little harder at her soft brown hair.

"Alex…" I sighed out. Her response was to mover one hand over my breast, kneading it lightly. My head lolled back and my back arched at her touch.

"Alex, more, please I need more." Begged, she grunted lightly as she switched positions, putting herself lower and pulling another hand to my chest. Her weight felt nice against my own, her body so warm and welcoming. One hand pulled down a part of my dress while her mouth covered my breast. I could feel her trace patterns over my nipple with her tongue. My back arched again and I held her face to my chest, not wanting this pleasure to stop. To my dismay Alex pulled her head up to look at me. Her eyes were wide and filled with lust. I shivered at the hunger in her eyes. My hands went to try and pull her shoulders down but she resisted. The longer she looked at me the less her eyes showed. It seemed as though a film covered them.

"Elsa… I… I'm so sorry." Sorry? Why was she sorry? She tugged away from me and stood, her hair disheveled. I shook my head and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to grab her hand but she pulled away. My heart sank and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Alex shook her head.

"No, no you're wonderful Elsa but I can't do this. Not to you…" she turned quickly and ran out of the room. I sat on my bed shock over taking me and even more so when I noticed the small icicles hanging over my bed. My face went into my hands and I began to cry. What did I do wrong? What did she mean not with me? Was there something wrong with me… my heart felt like it was about to burst. My door opened slightly and I heard my name being called. I knew this voice. It was Anna. I hadn't realized how loud I was crying.

"Elsa what's wrong…"

"Get out!" I yelled at her. She looked stunned at my sudden coldness and my heart sank further. I was to hurt and the last thing I wanted to do was _hurt _Anna. "Please Anna just leave me alone. I just need to be alone for a little while." I tried to give her a small smile in reassurance, I knew she didn't believe it but she nodded her head and closed the door. It' not that I didn't want Anna to comfort me, I just was so overwhelmed and I could already feel the frost covering my room. Shards began to stick out from the walls, the windows to cloudy for light to get through. Darkness became my only comfort…

_Anna's POV_

I was absolutely FURIOUS. I stalked through the hallways trying to find that scumbag Alex who hurt my sister. I approached a guard. "Where is Alex!" I snapped. The guard was surprised but pointed me in the direction of the library. I nodded a thank you and stalked on. I had never been so mad or seen my sister so hurt. Elsa was always so composed and cool and to see her break down broke my heart. I slammed the library door open and yelled "ALEX!" a small sniffle came in reply. I trudged my way towards the sniffle and saw Alex sitting at a table, her head in her hands. She looked up fearfully when she saw my approach, making sure to keep the table between us as she stood. "What. Did. You. Do?!" I yelled at her. She began to cry harder and didn't realize as I leaned over the table and grabbed her shirt almost fully pulling her over the table. Her crying stopped as she looked at me in surprise.

"Princess Anna please forgive me." She whispered.

"You should see how hurt my sister is!" I retorted.

"I know! I know and I am sincerely sorry! I just… things were moving so fast and I got scared. I felt like I was taking advantage of her. Nobody should ever touch the Queen nor should they bed her without permission."

"You did _what_ with my sister?" I growled. Noticing her mistake she shook her head rapidly, I was still holding her shirt.

"No I mean I did have her permission, not her words but her actions." My hands relaxed a little.

"Just, tell me what happened." I said calmly.

"Anna I just… like I said I got scared, things were moving so fast and I really _really_ enjoy your sisters company." Did she love Elsa? Is that what she meant?

"Let's have a talk." I said calmly, releasing her shirt and motioning for her to sit. It took a second but she complied.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anna's POV _

So my little talk with Alex did not explain much. I could tell she was obviously not telling me much. She just kept repeating that she got scared and didn't want to hurt Elsa. What I didn't understand was how she thought having Elsa bawl was not hurting her. I was confused but I was not mad at Alex.

Okay maybe I was a little mad.

For the next three days I stood outside Elsa's door and begged for her to let me in. it felt like old times again… I only wanted to help her and my heart ached at her agony. She had never been in a relationship like this so I could only imagine why she was so upset. I suppose it was because she had always kept everyone at a distance for so long and then t finally let someone in only to be heartbroken… it was terrible. I haven't even seen my own husband for three days because I have been sitting outside Elsa's door. The only time I even got anywhere close to getting into her room was when I encouraged her to eat. I would set the food in the corner of the door, waiting for her to hurriedly open her door and take it. She would push it back out a few minutes later with only a few parts of her meal having been touched. I finally got so tired of this and her antics that I called to her.

"Elsa, I have food for you…" I said through the door, setting down an empty plate in the corner. There was no reply but I could hear light footsteps come towards the door. I prepared myself as the doorknob turned and a crack appeared in the door. I shoved into the door and it flung open. An audible thud as soon as I hit. I looked down at Elsa, who sat very surprised on the floor. She looked so pale… so frail. Her hair stuck out in odd places, I had never seen her like this. It scared me. Her room was also a huge mess. Usually it was so neat and organized but now it was torn apart with ice. I tried hard not to slip as I walked in.

"Elsa…" I said surprised and saddened. She got up quickly and turned away from me, her arms hugging herself.

"Anna why did you do that." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Because Elsa! How long are you going to sulk!? I talked to Alex and she was just as big a mess as you are. I haven't seen her since that night!" Elsa whirred towards me, anger clear in her expression.

"Why would you talk to her…" she whispered angrily.

"Because I had to know what happened!"

"Ugh! Why are you so nosey Anna!"

"You are my sister and that is my job!" I was yelling so loud now that my voice echoed through her room. She looked at the floor and shook her head.

"I just… I don't know how else to act." She said quietly. I could see her knees start to give and I ran to her. She fell into my arms shaking. "I trusted her Anna. I thought she liked me the same as I liked her. I finally opened up and this is what happens." She was almost sobbing.

"Look Elsa, maybe you guys just took it too fast. Maybe she… just got scared." She looked up at me.

"Scared?" she asked. I nodded.

"When I talked to her she was crying, sobbing actually. At first I almost wanted to punch her right in the nose but then I decided I probably shouldn't do that and I was acting on impulse

and-"

"Anna, back to the point please." I smiled and apologized.

"She told me that she was scared. That she didn't want to hurt you and it was too complicated to explain why. But she really does like you and that is what scared her." Elsa looked hopeful, some color returning to her cheeks. I nodded with a smile.

"So cheer up! Go to her and talk. Talking always helps." Elsa sighed and wiped her eyes, starting to stand. She helped me up and out of the room so I would not fall on the already melting ice. She took my face in her hands in the hall and smiled.

"Thank you Anna." She said.

"What are sisters for." I said. Before I could say anything else she turned back into her room.

"I should probably fix myself up first." She said fiddling with her messy hair. I laughed and nodded. She closed her door right when I was about to tell her something. I stood there with my mouth open. Sighing I looked down and pursed my lips. Maybe I'll tell her next time. She needs to do this before I can bother her with anything else. Even if it is telling her that she is going to be an Aunt.

_Elsa's POV_

I really really hoped Anna was right, I would feel like a fool otherwise. I bathed quickly and fixed myself up the best I could. My hair was twisted into a simple braid and I summoned one of my ice dresses. I didn't feel like finding the time to pick out a dress. I searched the halls for Alex but I could not find her. Finally I came upon the Lord who was leaving the library.

"Queen Elsa," he smiled and bowed. "Good to see you out and about the castle."

Without addressing is comment I asked where Alex was. He pointed back to the library with an odd smile.

"In there my dear, reading away like she always does." I nodded a thanks and entered the library, locking the door behind me. I didn't want anyone intruding on our conversation. I stalked through the library, my heart pounding in fear rather than desire. What if she didn't want to see me? Shaking the thought away I continued my search. Finally at the back of the library I found her. She sat on the couch near the fire place, her nose tucked into a book. I could hear her sniffling and then saw her wipe her eyes. She was crying? A part of me hoped it was over me, the other part said it was probably over the book. I took a deep breath before approaching her.

"Alex…" I said. She jumped, dropping the book and grabbing over her heart. "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." I said. She shook her head and tried to pretend she wasn't crying.

"No, no you didn't scare me. What are you doing here?" I awkwardly smoothed my dress.

"Well this is my castle." I said. She smiled slightly. She was so beautiful.

"This is true." I started to walk towards her and her eyes dropped.

"We need to talk." I said, my tone firm. She nodded.

"I know."

"What happened the other night Alex?"

"Like I told Anna, I was just scared."

"There has to be more than that."

"There isn't. I am a very sensitive person Elsa." I stepped closer and picked up her chin before it could fall towards the floor again. I looked into her beautiful gray eyes and searched them. She was telling the truth.

"Alex you really hurt me…" her eyes became teary but before she could start crying she pulled me against her and placed her lips onto mine. Stunned at first by her quick approach, but I felt myself soon melt into her warm skin.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." She muttered against my lips, her hot tears falling between us. I pulled away and swiped her tears away.

"Don't cry." I said. I was amazed I was being so calm, I should be crying. I placed my lips to hers again. This kiss was slow, deep, and warming. My heart beat in its familiar way when we touched. Her arms snaked around my waist and mine going around her neck. She pressed my body harder to hers, a small mew escaping my mouth. My skin felt so cold yet so hot at the same time. I wanted more of her, so much more. But I didn't want to scare her away again. To my surprise she pulled her lips from mine and began to kiss down my neck.

"Alex wait." I said. I hated to say that but I wanted to make sure this was okay.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought you were scared?"

"Well I changed my mind." She said quickly, putting her lips back to my neck. How could she just change her mind so quick? Thoughts escaped me as she nipped my neck. A slow burn began between my legs and I wanted her to touch more of me.

"Is this dress ice?" she asked me out of nowhere, yet her soft lips were still against my neck.

"Yes why?" my voice was breathy and shaky.

"it's beautiful." She said. A blush came over my body at the way she purred that, I couldn't help the moan that came from me. I didn't have the breath to thank her as her hands slithered up my side and cupped my breast. My body arched into her hand. I was like her puppet when she touched me like this. My dress was so tight, it was way too tight. It needed to go away. Hers needed to go away. I needed to feel her.

"Alex. Take your clothes off. Please." I begged.

"Elsa we don't have much time, the Lord will be needing me soon." I groaned and pushed her away. She looked at me in confusion.

"Then why are you teasing me like this?" I asked.

"Well I guess I just wanted to show you how sorry I am for hurting you." Before I could say anything else her body pressed to mine again, her lips firmly on mine as her hand went to the skin on my thigh exposed from the slit. My skin tingled at her touch, I wonder how much my skin would tingle if she touched me higher. Almost as though she read my mind her hand traveled up, my dress coming up with it enough to expose my underwear. I moaned loudly as she touched my inner thigh, I didn't care who heard.

"I love when you moan." Alex purred into my ear. I moaned again at her voice. Her fingers lightly pressed against most sensitive area. A shock went through me like I've never felt.

"Oh Alex…" I moaned out. At this her fingers pressed more readily over my area. Another shock went through me as her hand moved my underwear aside, her fingers pressing on my little bundle of nerves. My body ached for release. I began to utter for her to please do something about it and her laugh was husky. Her fingers pressed heavier and began to move in a circular motion. My coil was strung so tight, tighter and tighter as her speed increased. I was just about to bust when I felt her teeth nip my neck and a wave rush over my body. I grabbed her shoulders and held her close as this wave took over me, my moans so loud I was sure the kingdom would hear.


	6. Chapter 6

The cloak strode towards the Lord, who held a vicious smile across his face. As the cloak approached the Lord laughed.

"Now that everything is set into place we can proceed with our little plan. You have done well my pet. So well that I shall give you a reward." The Lord sneered and held out something to the cloak. The object gleamed under the candle light. Hesitant, but a hand reached from the cloak and took the object. It was sharp, so sharp that a single small prick would bleed out any person.

"This, this is what you will use to end that monsters life. I want her heart on a stick, displayed to her people. That is, if she has a heart."

* * *

That next day I paced back and forth in my room, the clock became a reminder of how time was creeping so slow.

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick_

That ticking became so annoying and repetitive I just could not take it anymore and I conjured an icicle to puncture its mechanical heart.

_Silence_

Finally.

My thoughts surrounded me. I could not believe what happened with Alex. Not that I regret what happened but, it was too fast. Far too fast for a queen, or anyone. I was scared, terrified. Especially the way I could see how Alex reacted, it looked as though she were about to cry. A small knock sounded on my door.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's me Elsa." Anna's voice came from the other side. I sighed in relief. I needed to talk to Anna. Almost running to the door I opened it and pulled her in. She looked surprised as I pulled her to my bed and sat her down.

"Well you sure are happy to see me." She joked and then looked at me, noting the serious expression I held. "What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.

"This is going to be hard for me to talk about but… I don't know what else to do Anna." A strange expression crossed her face and she sighed, putting a smile in place of it, I could tell it wasn't real.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing tell me what happened." She replied. I eyed her before I continued.

"It's about Alex… something happened."

"What do you mean. What something?"

"Like… _something._"

"You… you didn't…?"

"No! No of course not no! Just… a form of it I suppose." I began to pace again but Anna pulled me down next to her.

"Was it a bad thing?"

"No but how she reacted was."

"Well what did she do?"

"She kissed me and then just stared at me for a couple of seconds, saying she would see me later and then left. She looked like she was going to cry…"

"Maybe… maybe… I have nothing." I glared at her.

"Thank you Anna." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Elsa I just think you should find her and talk about it. That's all I can really say. Talking helps everything." She hugged me than.

"You think that will work?"

"Of course Elsa." Anna pulled away and stared at me for a long time.

"You really like her don't you?"

"I guess so. I have never liked anyone before so I don't know how I feel."

"Can you explain it?"

"Well, when I see her, my stomach feels all fluttery and I feel really hot. I get clumsy and I stutter. She makes me blush a lot." Anna's eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"Oh. My. God. You LOVE her!"

"That's a rash conclusion don't you think Anna. I just met her. I don't know anything about her."

"So what! That means nothing, love knows no bounds Elsa. You totally love her." I rolled my eyes.

"You are crazy." I said walking to my door and opening it only to find a stunned Alex, hand raised, about to knock. A blush instantly covered my face.

"Knock knock." She said with a small smile.

"Alex! What a surprise!" I hadn't expected to see her.

"I came by to ask if you would attend a picnic with me for today."

"Yes!" Anna yelled behind me, running up to us. "Yes she would."

"Anna I'm very busy today…" I started to say.

"You are always busy Elsa you can give one day to do something fun." She butt in.

"It would be worth your while." Alex said. I looked between both of them. Smiles both filling their faces. Alex looked so different from last night, her eyes held something else, something fake. Before I could analyze more of her Anna shoved me out the door and I landed in Alex's arms. I looked up at her and she was laughing.

"I won't take no for an answer my queen." She teased. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." I pushed out of her arms and smoothed my dress. Anna squealed in excitement and I smiled.

"I just have to get dressed first." I said turning back to my room. I wore a simple cotton dress. It had long sleeves and a v-neck cut. The color was a dark blue, almost shimmering. A hand caught my arm and spun me back around. I looked at Alex, a sparkle in her eye.

"I think you look beautiful." She purred out. My stomach fluttered and I felt my face become a dark red. I muttered a thank you but I wasn't sure she heard.

"She's right, you look fine Elsa. And that shade of red really goes with your dress." Anna giggled out. I turned and glared at her.

"C'mon." Alex said, tugging me along with her. "If we want to be back before dark we have to go now." Dark? We would be gone that long?

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll look after the kingdom!" Anna called after us. That didn't make me feel any better. Alex decided we would take horses so that we could be more alone. The fact that we would be alone made me excited and nervous. We rode for a long time before we finally arrived at a field full of flowers and tall grass that would reach up and tickle my ankles as we walked. Alex laid out a blanket and set down a good size basket, pulling out sandwiches and small containers of salad. Last to come out was a bottle of fresh red grape wine that was made at the palace. She patted the ground next to her and I had to take a moment before sitting down. How could she make me so nervous. A silence sat between us for a few seconds before she scooted closer to me, offering a sandwich. I was too nervous to eat and respectfully declined.

"So tell me about yourself." She finally said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm… well. Let's start with the basics. What's your favorite color? Im betting it's blue." She said with a wink. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I suppose I'm pretty obvious." I said.

"No, actually you seem like there is more than just that to you."

"How so?"

"Well you are sophisticated, adorable, and independent. Also very beautiful." I blushed.

"But," she began and my blush faded. "You seem like you don't let people in, not even your sister. More open than you use to be but still closed off from the world. You have a wall, you are afraid." I frowned and looked down.

"Those are all very accurate." I said. "I mean the last part." I clarified. She pulled my chin up and stared into my eyes.

"I'm determined to change that. I want to know you. The real you. I know there is something there, deeper, you have a good heart Elsa." She put her hand to my heart and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile. A feeling washed over me and the next thing I knew was wrapping my arms around her waist, just hugging her. The feeling was nice, so warm and comfortable. I realized what was happening and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." She smiled and me and pulled me in again.

"Don't be sorry, I love hugging you." I smiled in content.

The day went by so fast, I never wanted it to end. We talked about everything I could imagine, deep or light. I never found anyone so interesting. I found out that she hated archery, she only did it because she was good at it. She loves roses and tulips, she spends a lot of time looking at the clouds and wondering about the universe. Her favorite season was winter and her favorite time of day was when the sun sat in the middle of the sky. When I asked her why she said she didn't know. I don't know why I found that an amazing answer, maybe because she was unsure like I was about certain things I loved. We didn't kiss, we didn't have any other contact besides that hug. It was a wonderful day and the ride back was full of jokes and more talking. I have never smile so much in one day. I felt so free. I was disappointed when the castle came into view. The guards took the horses back to the stables and Alex accompanied me to my room. We had reached the bottom of the stairs, our careless banter filling the room.

"I swear to you I'm stronger than I look." She stated.

"I don't know," I said playfully. "You look smaller than I am. Maybe taller, but not stronger."

"Fine! You think like that, get on my back." She said bending her knees.

"What?"

"Get on my back." She urged.

"You realize I'm wearing a dress…"

"Eh so what, hike it up." My eyebrow raised.

"You would like that wouldn't you." I teased.

"Probably, just get on."

"Alright, alright." I said hiking my dress past my knees and jumping onto her back. Her arms wrapped around my now exposed thighs and chill went through my body.

"Hold on tight." She said as she began bounding up the stairs. I could tell by the top she was getting really tired, but still didn't stop, she carried me up past the stairs and all the way to my room. When we got to my room and set me down and almost fell to the ground. I caught her but ended up falling against my door. Both of us laughing she pushed herself up and put a hand on either side of the door behind me. She was panting, her face so close to mine that could feel her warm breath washing over my face. My stomach twisted and my face turned red.

"Still think I'm weak?" she asked. I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No, I believe you are the strongest person in my kingdom." I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She chuckled. Her eyes met mine, that strange glint from earlier today had vanished. A new look replaced it, a look that made me shiver with lust and want.

"I should go." She said, but she didn't move.

"If you want." I said.

"Today was really fun." I nodded. "I really find you interesting. And I like you, more than I probably should." I smiled and looked down, tearing my eyes from hers. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just really like you too." I whispered. She laughed and poked my side. I jumped in response.

"You're cute." She said.

"Don't poke me." I said with a giggle. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because it tickles." Her smile was evil as she began pushing her fingers into my sides. After begging and pleading for her to stop she did. Her eyes met mine again, this time her eyes were sad. Her face leaned closer to mine and my breath caught. Instead of setting her lips on mine she planted a kiss on my cheek and backed away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling sadly. I nodded and opened my door.

"Goodnight my queen." She purred, my desire churning.

"Goodnight Alex." I responded.

* * *

**Hello good people. I'm sorry this chapter was super long. I hope you enjoyed the fluff :). Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of fanfiction, this might be the last chapter for a week or so because I have finals and stuff, but I will not abandon this story hakuna matata. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

As soon as Alex left I could not help but lean against the door and smile. I had never felt so happy… so carefree. I didn't even think about my powers when around her despite my dream many nights ago. She was so incredible, I couldn't imagine someone to be so fascinating. A knock on the door caused me to jump.

"Y-yes?" I asked, my heart slowly descending back down my throat.

"It's me Elsa! Anna! I wanna know how your date went!" I opened the door and pulled her in.

"Would you like to yell that any louder Anna?" I scolded. She giggled at me and went to go sit on my bed.

"So how was it?" she insisted. I tried to keep my cool composure and just be casual but before I could control it a huge smile spread over my face.

"It was wonderful." I breathed out. Anna squealed and clapped in response.

"I _knew_ you would have a great time. She's a good one Elsa, I can tell! So what happened tell me everything!" and so I did. I left out the mushy beginning and jumped to how interesting her thoughts and ideas were. After I had finished talking Anna just stared at me with her "I-knew-it-Elsa" smile.

"What." I sighed out.

"You totally do love her and you know it."

"I am not jumping to that conclusion. I do admit, I like her, but love… Anna I don't even know what love is. I had only just learned two years ago how to love and feel again."

"Oh so what Elsa that doesn't mean you can't love. Look I found Kristoff after the gates were closed for so many years and we are married. Speaking of that-"

"That doesn't mean I know how to love. What if I can't. sorry Anna I didn't mean to cut you off I just need to know." Anna sighed, looking annoyed for a second.

"Look, Elsa, everyone knows how to love. No matter who you are." Another knock sounded on the door. My heart jumped, but in a good way. The voice that came through the door set a frown on my face.

"Hey um, Elsa, is Anna in there?"

"Yes she is Kristoff come in." I called back. The door opened and Kritoff's head appeared with a smile on his face.

"Did you tell her yet? She doesn't sound happy enough." Kristoff said. What? Told me what? Anna walked over to him and put her arm through his.

"No I haven't got the chance to tell her yet." Anna replied.

"Tell me what?" I said curiously.

"We-" they started at the same time, they stopped and looked at each other.

"We have a surprise." Anna continued.

"Well what tell me?" I asked.

"Elsa. You're going to be an Aunt." An Aunt? So wait… my eyes grew wide.

"Anna… a-are you serious." Anna nodded excitedly, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Anna!" I yelled happily and ran to her, hugging her tight, but not too tight. "Oh my gosh Anna that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hey you know I had a part in this too." Kristoff said. I pulled away from Anna and happily hugged Kristoff. I never noticed how much taller and larger he was.

"I'm so happy for you both, is what I meant." I said smiling and standing back to look at them. Kristoff had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing I just… Elsa has never so much as shook my hand let alone hug me. It's weird." Anna slapped his arm.

"It is not weird! Elsa hugs me all the time!" I laughed. Anna was the only one I ever hugged. Well and Alex, now. I was going to be an Aunt. My little sister was having a baby. I couldn't stop smiling.

"We should probably let my sister sleep now." Anna said, turning Kristoff and herself towards the door. Kristoff walked off towards their room and Anna turned back to me, hugging me one last time.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to tell me earlier. I was just so caught up in-" Anna put a finger over my lips, ceasing my talking.

"Don't worry about it Elsa." She said, kissing my cheek and bounding away after Kristoff. Today was a very good day, I decided. Sleep came easy to me, no nightmares, no waking up. It was the best sleep I ever had.

_The next day_

I had conjured up my prettiest dress and my best hairstyle before heading down to breakfast. Everyone was their this morning. Te lord and his men, my sister and Kristoff, who I congratulated again, and looking over at the person grabbing a muffin from a nearby tray, was Alex. She was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt and black pants. Her bow, usually connected to her back, was waiting for her on her chair. I walked over to the table where she was, taking a plate and grabbing a muffin.

"Good morning my Queen." She said, smiling, her eyes boring into mine. My breath caught and my heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning dearest Alex. How are you?" I tried to keep my smile small, trying not to creep her out.

"Oh you know, it was hard getting out of bed, but the thought of seeing you before the day starts get me out of bed just fine." She whispered the last part. A blush crept into my cheeks and I could help my too girlish giggle. She winked at me and then went to sit down next to her Lord. I did the same, taking a place next to Anna. Breakfast was filled with stolen glances and wordless looks. I just wanted to be alone with her. To hug her and kiss her. The day was the same way. My meeting drug on but once in a while Alex would come into the room, pretending to have something important to tell me when really she would just whisper sweet things to me, causing me to blush in front of important bystanders. Once in a while she would pass me in the hall, lightly brushing her hand against mine as we passed. Butterflies would erupt in my stomach every single time. This went on each day. Breakfast, stolen glances, brushing past each other. One time in the week we had a few seconds of alone time and she told me she would come by at night but the Lord was keeping her busy with assignments. When I asked what they were she just shook her head and said they were pointless. The week passed on and I waited every night for a knock to sound at my door, and when it finally did it was only Anna. We talked about Alex mostly, then about her pregnancy, which was going well. A few weeks went on and Anna started to show in just the slightest. I finally got fed up one day with not being able to be with Alex and as we were walking past each other I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closest broom closet. She looked surprised when I closed the door.

"What is going on? You have not come by one time since our picnic. If you don't like me-" I said, holding back tears. "Then just tell me!" I said in a hushed yell.

"Elsa, I do like you, I told you the Lord has been keeping me very busy before we set sail the day after tomorrow." Realization hit. That's right… she's leaving. My heart broke in two. Even though I knew this day would come, id hoped it didn't.

"Stay here." I said without thinking. Alex smiled sadly.

"I can't Elsa… I wish I could."

"Why can't you." I insisted.

"My family… my family is back home." A look came in here eyes, a look of total and sheer heartbreak, but before I could ask she was kissing me. I gasped at fist, surprised, but then my hands went to the back of her neck and kept her face to mine. She pressed her body to me and back to the wall. Her hands landed on my hips, holding me close and my hands pushed against her shoulders, not wanting to let go. When she pulled away for air my lips did not leave her skin. I left open mouth kisses down her neck, throwing in a few nips. Her hands groped at my dress, a soft moan escaping her mouth. I could feel heat pooling between my legs and I just wanted her.

"Elsa…" she breathed out when my hands came to her shirt. I started at the top button, popping it swiftly then kissing. I popped the one below it, then kissed. I did this down to her breasts, which I never noticed to be so big until now. Her skin was so soft and creamy. The push of her breasts had my breath catch but I didn't take even a second until I was kissing them and licking them. I had no idea what I was doing but I knew this was right. Alex's hands went to my hair, pulling softly, her head lolling back and she tried not to moan to loud. Finally I pulled the last button and opened her shirt. Her stomach was toned, but not too toned. I ran my hands across her pale skin and she shivered. Her bra was simple and black yet it looked amazingly sexy contrasting with her white skin. Before I could get any further she took my hands in hers and stared at me. Her soft pants glided across my face.

"Elsa we can't do this here." She said.

"Why not?" I purred out.

"Because, we are in a broom closet." She laughed. I pulled back and smiled.

"Well, maybe you can come to my chambers tonight." I said with a wink.

"Maybe. I'm not sure if I could." My smile dropped but Alex picked up my chin, searching my eyes briefly. "If I did come by it wouldn't be until much later. Like really late." A smile crossed my face again.

"I can wait." I said quickly. She laughed and kissed my slow and deep, her soft skin pressing against me caused a moan from both of us.

"Well then, it's a date." She said smiling. She began to button her shirt and I smoothed my dress. Before exiting the broom closet she pulled me back and kissed me once more. I checked out of the broom closet to make sure nobody saw and I slid out. Alex following me, telling me she would see me tonight and slipped off. The rest of the day went by so slow, I was ready for tonight. Alex had the largest affect on my heart and I wanted her to have it. Maybe tonight I would tell her that I was falling in love with her. Hopefully she felt the same.

After the meetings I almost ran back to my room, throwing on my best night gown and sat on my bed, pulling a book out to occupy my time. The clock stroke twelve and I was growing tired. Then it hit 1, then 2… the next thing I knew it was 5 in the morning and I could barely keep my eyes open. I sighed and put my book down, tucking myself in. _She's not coming. _I thought. I could feel tears well in my eyes but quickly pushed the feelings down. She wasn't worth tears. Not my tears. And with that thought, my eyes closed and sleep consumed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex's POV**

Her window. Maybe I could pop it open. I looked at the lattice growing up the side of the castle and began to climb. Heights were not my thing and I tried my best to keep from hyperventilating. I needed to get to Elsa. Every time I saw her I could feel my heart teeter towards her. I was falling for her, I could feel it. But I couldn't think that way. I couldn't get attached, it was too dangerous. I finally reached the ledge of her window and tried my best to push the window. It didn't give an inch. I huffed and pulled an arrow from my pack. Taking out one of the feathers I slid it between where the windows met and amazingly the lock undid. I smiled as I tossed the feather and pushed the window open. Elsa's room was lit only by moonlight and everything in her room was in its place, as usual. I love how neat she was. I quietly placed my bow and arrows below the window and paced to her bed. She was sleeping soundly, I hope she wasn't mad about me being so late, I know the sun would rise in a couple hours. Maybe I should just leave her be. A bigger part of my mind wanted to hold her, to kiss her… and to do so much worse to her. I had been with other women before, but none of them had the effect Elsa had on me. I shivered at the thought of her lips on mine. I was at her bed now, she was facing towards me, breathing softly, her lips parted slightly. I had the urge to lean down and kiss her. And I did just that. Her lips were cold, yet very soft. She was always cold, I figured it was because of her powers. My hand lightly stroked the side of her face and I pressed my lips a bit more firmly. My heart beat frantically, my blood began to heat and I could feel it in my face. Damn my blushing.

**Elsa's POV**

I awoke to something soft pressing on my lips, gaining conscious I opened my eyes to find Alex in front of me, her eyes closed as she kissed firmly. At first I wanted to pull away, my anger was dull but still present. Instead I pressed into the kiss, giving into my urges. She sighed when my hands found her hair but she grabbed them and leaned away.

"Elsa, I hope you're not mad." She said, her eyes pleading with sorrow. I almost wanted to smile at how cute she looked, but resisted. Instead I scowled at her.

"I am mad. I waited up for you all night practically and then you come in my room, no… snuck into my room and kissed me like everything was okay. Just expecting me to kiss back and be fine?" she gave me a sheepish look and nodded.

"Actually yes I did expect that." I frowned and shook my head.

"Well then you are sorely mistaken." I tugged my hands from her grasp and rolled over, hoping she would follow my lead. I smiled when I felt her climb onto my bed. Her torso leaned over mine and she looked at me upsidown. A goofy smile ran across her face.

"My good queen, is it alright if I lay next to you." I could help but crack a smile.

"Yes I suppose it is alright."

"Good!" she almost yelled. Her arms wrapped themselves around my torso and pulled as she fell onto her back. I yelped as I was helplessly flung into the air and landed on her stomach. She held me just like that, my head resting on her chest and her arms around my waist. She was comfy enough.

"So what took so long?" I finally asked. I could feel her shake her head.

"The Lord was just rambling on as usual. Nothing major." Disbelieving I turned myself over so we were now face to face, but I was still on her. I blushed slightly but ignored the feeling, trying to stay on task.

"He sure can ramble then. More so than my sister, and that says something." She laughed and kissed my nose.

"You know for a queen you sure don't act like a queen." I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that every time I talk to you, you're acting like a total goofball."

"Well maybe you should catch me at inconvenient times."

"I mean there are times when you aren't a goofball, when you're at meeting for example. Even then sometimes I can see the boredom pouring from your eyes."

"Well being the only ruler of an entire kingdom when your 23 is quite trying at times."

"And I totally understand that."

"Good, then don't question me."

"Feisty huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Tell me my queen, who will annoy you once I have left?" I frowned. I didn't want to think about her leaving.

"My sister I suppose." I commented, trying not to show how sad I was. She could see it anyway and kissed me deep and long. I finally had to pull back to take a breath. She smiled and tugged me to her side. I wrapped a leg around her torso and my hand grasped her shirt.

"You're not dressed in night clothes." I commented.

"Oh well." She shrugged.

"You can't be comfy."

"Am I not allowed?" I rolled my eyes.

"Tell you what my queen, if you think I am not comfy, then why don't you help me out a bit?" her voice grew husky and my stomach did a flip-flop. I looked up at her, her eyes were hooded and filled with lust. My pulse quickened and before I knew it I was on my back, she laid over me, a smile on her face. Not saying anything she kissed me, her tongue caressed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied and opened my mouth. Her tongue met mine and we both let out a soft sigh. Her hands traveled my body, mine mimicked hers. I could feel my entire body heating up from the contact. I wanted her in a very un-queenly way. Her hands found the hem of my night dress and slid under, my breath caught. As she felt her way along my underwear her lips moved to my neck, she began to kiss and suck at my skin and I couldn't stop the soft pleads for more of her. My hands pulled at her shirt, un-tucking it from her pants. Her back was so soft and small, so very feminine. My nails dug slightly into her back when I felt her tugging at my underwear, asking for them to come off.

"Go ahead." I panted out. Her lips left my neck for a few seconds while she withdrew my underwear and threw them aside. She began to tug at my night gown as well but I held her hands.

"We have to get on the same level." I said huskily and started to unbutton her shirt. At first she tried to stop me, grabbing my hands. I looked at her and her eyes held that same look id seen a few weeks ago, something untrue. After a moment or two her hand shook and she pulled it away from mine, nodding in approval for me to continue.

"If you're bothered Alex, we can stop." I said gently, trying to reassure her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I want to continue. More than anything. I just… I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have you by my side everyday…" the sentiment in her voice caused me to tear up and I hugged her to me.

"Then stay here, with me. Please." She pulled away and looked at me.

"My lord would never allow that… he does not condone my sexuality. He only values me as an archer, not as a human being." Her eyes held such sadness as she said this. It made me angry. How could he not treat her like a human being. She is amazing.

"Then let me show you that you are a human being. Get him to let you stay. I will talk to him." Her eyes widened.

"No, Elsa please… please don't." tears welled in her eyes.

"Why? Alex what could he possibly-" she lowered her lips to mine fiercely before I could continue. All thoughts were lost as she started to unbutton her own shirt. Her hands were shaking and she grew irritated so she just ripped the shirt open, the buttons popping off. My hands went to her now exposed skin. She was so soft. So much more feminine than she looked. She sat up and allowed me to take off her shirt and toss it aside. For a moment I just stared at her. Her breasts were the same size as mine, her stomach more toned than mine, and her skin… god her skin almost glowed in the moonlight. I took in a sharp breath and sat up to kiss her collarbone. Her hands tangled in my hair slightly, keeping me to her chest. I kissed my way down to the swell of her breasts. I didn't really know what I was doing. I'd never been with a woman, or anyone for that matter. I just had to trust my instincts. My hands snaked behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the bed, she quickly tossed it to the ground and I stared at her breasts. They were so perfect, so succulent looking. Her nipples were stiff and light pink. Her arms came up suddenly and covered her breasts, I looked at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked. She was blushing heavily.

"Don't stare." She giggled out. I rolled my eyes.

"You're perfect Alex, don't be insecure."

"Well take off your nightgown and I'll feel more comfortable."

"Not until your pants are off."

"Fine, fine." She said, standing up over me and shimming her pants down. It was so… sexy, yet so silly looking. Her pants gave way to cut black underwear and muscled legs. She really was beautiful.

"Happy?" she asked. I nodded and motioned for her to come down. She laid down between my legs and looked into my eyes. Her eyes held something predatory and she leaned to kiss my neck. First she was soft, just nibbling, but suddenly I gasped and she was biting down hard on my neck. Pleasure struck my lower abdomen and I thrust against her.

"Alex… please." I begged. She once again tugged at my nightgown and I complied this time. Arching so she could pull it over my head. I wore no bra so now I was completely naked. She looked down my body with wide eyes.

"Wow…" she gasped out. I hushed her with a kiss and pulled on her underwear. She grunted and took them off quickly. She lay her body full on mine, every part were her skin touched mine felt hot and tingly. I wanted her. No, I _needed _her. Her hands trailed up and down my body, finally setting on my breasts. She squeezed and I arched into her touch, letting out a loud moan. Her lips landed on my nipple and sucked hard. Between my legs burned, I needed her lips to be there. The thought of her being there made the burning even worse. I began to thrust against her, looking for some sort of friction. I heard her chuckle.

"Eager are we?" I only answered with a moan. One of her hands slipped from my torso and down my stomach, past my hips, and landing between my legs. All the while, her lips did not leave my nipple. One finger began to circle my bundle and I shivered.

"How bad do you want my Elsa?" she asked.

"So bad… please." I begged. She chuckled again and her eyes met mine, my nipple now without a mouth upon it. Her eyes were hooded, yet concern was buried in them. In the next minute I found out why. Her finger circled my entrance. I thrust into her hand. Finally, painfully slow, her finger began to enter me. I moaned loud and long but that was cut short as a pained pressure settled between my legs.

"This may hurt, stretching you. But as far as I can feel you have no hymen. Many girls break them accidently when they are little." Her finger pressed further. The pain was dull, but the pleasure over took it. As her finger sank deeper into me the pain faded completely. Her lips were back on my torso, licking and sucking everywhere she could reach. Her finger slowly thrust into me. I began to wither underneath her and she picked up her pace. The burning between my legs grew and my body thrust with her hand. Her teeth grazed my collarbone and I gasped. Her finger curled in me and I lost every ounce of composure I had. My moans echoed through my room, the pressure inside me grew fast and hard.

"More Alex please!" I yelled out. I felt myself stretch more as a second finger entered me. It hurt for a second but it was a painful pleasure as she brought me to the edge, thrusting hard and fast into me. With one last hard thrust and a nip on my neck, I spilt over the edge and fell into bliss yelling Alex's name. Ice cracked against the walls and tiny icicles hung from the ceiling when I came down from the bliss.

My body fell against the bed, so lax my legs began to shake. She lay down next to me, smiling and snuggling into my neck. I could see her bring her fingers up that were soaked with me and stick them in her mouth. I sighed and I could feel myself grow wet again. She moaned while sucking on her fingers. Pulling them from her mouth she looked at me.

"You taste of elegance my queen." She purred out. I blushed and looked away. She chucked and turned my face to hers, kissing me with a deep passion. She pulled away and we looked at each other for a long moment. A different kind of pressure built inside of me. This time it centered around my heart.

"I believe it your turn now." I finally said. She blushed as I pushed her on her back and straddled her. She was so cute.

_She can't leave… I love her._

**The Next Morning**

The ship was ready to set sail but I was not present to see it off. After last night I couldn't stand to see her go. It would be easier without such a harsh goodbye. She demanded I not talk to the Lord about her staying, yet she wouldn't tell me why. She said she would be back as soon as she could. I would wait. I would write her until I could hold her again. I looked out the window of my study as the ship was loaded. I could see the Lord enter. Next I saw a small womanly frame. She looked back at the castle before looking to the window I stood at. Or that's what it looked like she was doing. My thoughts were confirmed as she waved. A tear rolled down my cheek. Why did this have to be so hard…

I felt arms snake around my waist and the familiar scent of Anna filled my nose. I waved back at the figure, sniffling. She hung her head and walked onto the ship without a second glance. I waited a moment before turning to Anna and burying my face in her shoulder, I couldn't help the sobs that escaped me.

**On The Ship**

The Lord stood rigid throwing out orders for his shipmates. "We will go out of view of the kingdom, meeting with the other half of our fleet. We will wait out the night and then when the sun rises… we will take Arendelle as well as kill that wretched monster those people call a queen!" the shipmates whooped and hollered in agreement. The Lord smirking as he recalled the thousand men waiting for his command to slaughter the Ice Queens kingdom. He looked over to see Alex huddled in a corner. Walking over to her he spun her around and slammed her back against the wall.

"Your men better be ready archer."

"Why don't we just leave the kingdom alone! They have done nothing to us!" Alex yelled back, surprising the Lord. She had never stood up to him like this.

"You ungrateful brat! You don't deserve to be part of this operation! You fell in love with that whore queen didn't you! You filthy homosexual!" Alex spit on his shoes.

"You're the filthy one Lord. And don't you ever talk about the queen that way." She sneered.

"Bronze, Ralph, take this filthy homo to the dungeon." The Lord yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fanatics of fanfiction, my story is coming to an end. This chapter was fun and scary to write I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Amazingly Elsa was calm through the night. I thought she would be a big blubbering mess due to Alex leaving. To the guards, Elsa was calm, to the staff, Elsa was calm. Her composure held, her eyes watched, her head nodded.

To me. I knew Elsa was anything but calm.

I knew my sister, I knew her eyes held such sorrow it broke my heart. I don't understand why she is trying to keep it in. why can't she just show emotion? What is so hard about that…

She cried in my arms that one night Alex ran from her room. I didn't want Elsa to close herself in again. She was so happy around Alex. I could see them stealing glances at each other when they thought nobody was looking. I saw it all. How they went out of their ways to pass each other in the halls. I had never seen my sister this happy since I defrosted out on the fjord. Soon after that she began holding back her emotions. And when I asked her why she simply said "Because I don't have time for emotions, I have too much work to do." Which I knew was total malarkey.

We were having breakfast three days after Alex had left when I finally piped up enough to ask

"Do you miss her…?" she looked up at me with such heartbreak, like I had just stepped on a kitten. I could see her quickly try to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about Anna?"

"Oh don't give me that. I know you miss her, I don't see why you are trying to hide it." Elsa sighed and waved out the staff, telling them to close the doors so we could talk.

"Anna I really would rather not talk about her."

"But why? I mean what's so bad about talking of her? You loved her why can't you just-"

"Anna stop." Elsa hissed out. I was surprised at her tone. I glared at her.

"No." I simply stated. Ice began to travel up the walls and across the table to me.

"No? No Anna? Why can't you just leave it be? Leave her be and leave me be!"

"Because you're my sister and I'm concerned for you!"

"Well don't be I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." She said standing and staring to walk out of the room. I ran between her and the door and icicles began descending from the walls.

"Just tell me why Elsa and I'll leave you alone. I'll never ask about her again." I said calmly. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Ugh. Fine Anna you want to know! Because nobody can know that's why! Because it's _wrong_ for one woman to love another! And as much as I love her and miss her I would rather keep my throne and my head!"

"Really Elsa! That is why you think you can't show emotion!"

"People would know if I did. Me crying as soon as she leaves. People would know and I would be hunted down with torches and pitchforks."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Well I do not. Now move please." She said pushing me aside gently. Right when Elsa grabbed the door handle a large explosion shook the castle. People began yelling outside. Elsa threw open the door and told me to stay put as she ran towards the sound. Before I got pregnant I would have denied her orders and followed her anyway, but I didn't want to risk my life as well as my babies. I could hear Kristoff running down the stairs yelling my name.

"I'm in here Kristoff!" I yelled to him. He ran to my side asking if I was okay. I re-assured him and told him to go after Elsa. He did.

**Elsa's POV**

I ran through the palace as fast as I could without tripped over my gown. Running outside I could see the naval army shipping out. _ What is going on?_ I ran down to the shore and I could see ships firing towards the shore. Alarmed I looked for a flag. Who would be wanting a war with us? I searched the on-coming ship and I gasped in surprise. The flag held the pattern of the North Kien Island. But why! How! More ships trailed closely behind the leading one. There were at least 10 ships. This cannot be happening. I ran to the water's edge and watched it turn to ice as I hovered my foot over it. I sprinted towards my own naval ships, shouting to them to turn around. They were too outnumbered to win. Gaining on the lead ship I put out my hands and conjured my own ice ship, letting it rise beneath me and sail on next to my general. As I sided next to him he began yelling, asking what I was doing there. I told him to go back, he couldn't win this. I yelled to him that this was not a suggestion, this was an order. As I said this another loud explosion sounded, I could hear wood splintering and men shouting. My ears were ringing and my sight was blurry. Another explosion. Almost in slow motion I could see the ship next to me crumble to pieces and a large piece of wood flying directly for my head. My vision to blurry to react in time, and before I could raise my hands to stop the impact, the world went dark.

My arms were numb. I tried shaking them, but I couldn't. My head was throbbing, my entire body was throbbing. I tried to open my eyes and the light burned. I winced and closed them again. I took a deep breath and slowly peered into the light. It hurt, but I managed to keep my eyes open and take in my surroundings. I was in the castle dungeon. This was wrong. Why was I down here? I remembered sprinting out on the ice. I remembered the general yelling. I remember the explosion. I remembered the pattern of the enemy flags… If I'm down here… where is Anna…

I began to panic, the chains holding my hands above my head rattled in response. I yelled for help until my throat was sore. I could finally hear footsteps coming down to me. The face the appeared as the door was opened made me cringe. It was the Lord. He had an evil smile plastered on his face. More people were coming through the door behind him, his guards, three of them. The last person to come in was his head archer. Tears of anger filled my eyes and I ground my teeth together.

"Well queen Elsa, you are probably wondering why you are chained up." The Lord sneered. I didn't address him and instead tried to stand up. Once on my feet I looked at Alex. Her eyes held no emotion.

"I trusted you." I hissed out. Her eyes sank to the floor, her head followed. The Lord looked between us with a smile.

"Oh that's right. You two had a dirty little affair didn't you. Now I remember. I bet you had real feelings for her didn't you Elsa. If you didn't then my plan wouldn't have worked." I looked at the Lord with surprise. "Of course I didn't mean for things to go too far between you two. I just wanted dear Alex here to gain your trust. Unfortunately your sorcery got into her head and she failed her task at killing you that last night."

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"That's right Elsa, every word, every touch, every look… was conducted by my word." He laughed out.

"Alex how could you… I thought…"

"You thought wrong…" she finally said. Never looking at me. I shook my head, tears falling down my face. Ice began to creep up the walls and the wind howled outside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Lord said. "Not unless you wish harm upon your sister." My head snapped towards him.

"Where's Anna!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, she is safe. I don't want to harm her. Just you my queen. I noticed her fragile state, her pregnancy. Oh I just hope it's a boy!" He said like a giddy young teen. My stomach rolled. He was insane.

"You let her go." I said. "Let her go and I'll do whatever you want me to." I didn't want my sister hurt. She was the only one I had. If she got hurt… I couldn't live with myself.

"Well see Elsa, I would do that, except the only thing I want from you is your head. Once you're gone, the people of this kingdom will have a real queen. Someone who wasn't born from the depths of hell itself. Someone who isn't a monster."

"I am not a monster!"

"Oh but you are. Now, I have work to do. Your kingdom is in current lock down. The people of your kingdom will not be harmed as long as they do what they are told. I wouldn't want any more deaths then what has already happened. " with this he turned to the door. Anymore? How many… how many of my people have died… more tears fell and I tried my hardest to keep my powers in check in fear of them hurting my beloved sister.

"Alex. You stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." The Lord called as he exited the room. Alex said nothing. She just stood there, her head still down. I cried, I cried for a long while before Alex moved a muscle. How could she do this to me…

"Was it all fake…" I whimpered out. She said nothing. "Alex! Answer me!" silence. Ice clawed up the walls and daggers shot to her feet, finally gaining a reaction.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Just stop! I have no answer for you!"

"Don't lie to me!" she grunted and stood from the bench she sat on, stalking over to me. She took my face in her hands and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

"Sorry? You're… sorry! You think that makes this better!" I yelled

"Elsa please listen to me!" I turned my face away and tried to kick her but she was too quick.

"Listen to what! Your lies!"

"No! I'm going to tell you why! But you have to listen!" I didn't know if I should believe her but I stood silent, my face still turned away.

"Elsa, I didn't want any of this to happen. When the Lord told me of his plan back home months ago I denied. I wanted no part of it. But Elsa…" she sighed and I could hear her start to cry.

"Elsa they have my family… my mother and my little brother… they already killed my father." I looked at her, pain spurring in my heart. I could tell she wasn't lying. Her tears were real. She began to sob. "I can't live without my little brother Elsa… he is my world… you should understand because you have Anna! You would kill for her wouldn't you!" it was more of a statement then a question. I answered anyway.

"I would. I would do anything for Anna."

"Then you must understand! Elsa everything I felt for you was real… at first I thought I could go through with it for my brothers sake but… then I met you. From that first moment I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. Everything I said to you… it was true. I fell in love with you Elsa and that's why I ran from you…" my heart sank. She loved me. That gave me strength. But I was still in danger and I needed to save my people.

"If you love me Alex then help me…" she shook her head, wiping her tears.

"I can't Elsa. They will kill my family."

"Alex, they have no way of knowing, the ones holding your family. They wouldn't know, the news of your Lords defeat would take days to reach them. I can help you if you help me."

"I-I don't know… I'm sorry Elsa." She said turning away and heading for the door. I called after her but she didn't turn. The further she got the louder I yelled. I yelled until the door closed. I yelled until I heard her footsteps retreat. I yelled until there was no sound except my sobbing left.

* * *

**So how was it? Will Alex help Elsa? I honestly have not decided yet. What do you guys want to see? Let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa's POV**

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall, more than one person. I didn't look up as the door opened, I didn't care who came in to kill me. I heard a small whimper and suddenly arms were around my waist with red hair billowing from around my face.

"Anna…" I breathed out, hugging her back as best I could with the chains around my hands and arms.

"Oh Elsa… Are you hurt? Are you okay?" she pulled back to look at me, taking my face in her hands, tears filling her eyes.

"That's enough." A deep voice sounded from the other side of the room. I glanced around Anna and glared. A man stood near the door, a smile centering on his face. He was big, one of the Lord's men, and he held a sword in his hand.

"What do you plan on doing with that." I sneered. Anna turned around and began to cry more.

"Put your head on a plate while your sister watches, Lord's orders." He smiled and began to walk towards me. Anna began to scream, I didn't hear what she was saying, I only saw the sword.

I ferociously began tugging on my chains, ice freezing over them. I pulled and pulled until finally I heard a small pop and my hands were loose. I froze the man in place immediately but he was so strong he just kept going. He was to close now, I couldn't do much, not quick enough anyway. He swung his sword and I ducked just in time, only a small cut on my cheek was the result. I looked up at him and he stood over me, the sword above his head, ready to strike, yet he did not move. I waited for my death, but it did not come. Finally he started to move, but he moved forward, falling onto me and knocking me to the ground. I yelled for Anna to run but she appeared over me and tried to roll the man off with tears still in her eyes. Other hands began to help. Three pairs altogether. Once he was off Anna pulled me to my feet and gave me a long hug then pulling away and holding my hand. I looked at my savior. The first was a man with slick black hair and a seriously disturbing smile for what had just happened. The other was a smaller man with brown hair and glasses, he held a bow just like the one Alex had. I looked at the now fallen man, he had five arrows embedded deep in his back. I thanked the men kindly.

"No need my Queen. The Lord wanted you dead, and we did not agree. It is not right to murder someone such as yourself. You are god-like queen Elsa."

"God-like?" I wondered

"Yes, you have powers beyond our realm, who knows what would happen if you were dead. But there is no time for talking, we have specific orders to get you away from the castle. Alex will be-"

"Alex?" I cut off, glaring at the men. "What about Alex? That traitor." I hissed, ice climbing the walls.

"Well uh… She will be waiting at an old trading post in the woods for us."

"Wait, she commissioned this rescue?" I asked with disbelief.

"Why or course your majesty. She has deep feelings for you and wants safety for you and your sister."

"What about my husband? What about my Kristoff?"Anna interjected

"He is already at the trading post." Anna nodded in approval, visibly calming a bit but still gripping my hand. We set off to the woods, dodging the Lords guards in the castle easily because they did not know of the secret tunnels like Anna and I. Once outside we quickly scurried to the brush and sprinted towards the post. Kristoff stood outside the post, his gaze wandering over the bushes and trees, looking for us I suppose. Once he saw Anna he sprinted towards us and enveloped her in a deep hug. They both sighed contently with being reunited, I watched, wishing I had that with somebody. Maybe once I thought I did, but even if Alex commissioned the save, I still didn't trust her. Kristoff turned to me, asking if I was okay. _Such a sweet man._

I reassured him that I was fine and we began to walk to the trading post. The door opened when we were near and Alex stepped out. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes torn and bruises littered her arms and face. My heart ached at the sight. She tried her best to walk towards us, she was taking a very slow pace. My heart jumped, I wanted to run to her, to hold her and ask if she was okay. My mind cautioned me, arguing with my heart at what was the right thing to do.

_It's her fault._ My brain argued.

_But she really did feel for you._ My heart retorted.

Once close enough Alex looked to me and gave me a shy smile. I wanted to smile back but instead turned my gaze from her.

"Kristoff, take Anna inside. Elsa and I have much to discuss." Alex said. My head snapped towards her.

"We have nothing to discuss." I spit out and then took a deep breath, calming myself. In a more sophisticated tone I said, "All that needs to be discussed can be discussed with the group."

"Not quite." She said looking at Kristoff and Anna, they both nodded and went inside. I tried to follow but Alex stepped in my way. Her face was inches from mine, her breath blew across my face, melting my heart.

"Excuse me." I said.

"No, Elsa. Look… I am truly sorry. I meant for none of this to happen. I told you my reasoning. I had no choice. Besides, I saved you anyway, despite that my family is in danger."

"Alex," I started "You deserve no sympathy from me. You made me fall in love with you. We had… very intimate moments. I anything, I should hit you, but I can see someone already has. Speaking of, what happened?" I trailed off my anger streak noticing just how bad the gases on her face were. I ran a hand delicately over her bruised cheek and she winced. I snapped my hand back and muttered a sorry.

"I fell down a mountain." She said.

"You…What?"

"I was wrestling with another guard, he had me pinned and was about to spear me when I flipped us over a mountain side and we rolled all the way down. Unfortunately for him, he is stuck on a very sharp branch."

"Are you alright?" I asked stupidly. _She rolled down a mountain Elsa I doubt she's alright._

"Well I mean I'm better now that you're here." She smirked. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help a small smile.

"You should be resting."

"No rest for the damned my dear. I must help make sure my family is safe. I've already sent two other men on my side across the sea to check up on them." Her eyes grew dark and sad.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said. She looked into my eyes, another emotion appearing.

"I really am sorry Elsa…" she said, leaning towards me, my breath caught. I wanted to lean in, gods how I wanted to lean in and feel her lips. But my brain said otherwise. I cleared my throat and back away. She looked at me, surprised.

"Alex, I don't know if I can trust you again…" she nodded.

"I understand." We both went to head inside when we could hear yelling and hoofs beating at the ground. Everyone in the cabin ran outside, even Oaken.

"Oh no…" Kristoff said.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." My powers have improved since my coronation, that was for sure. I work with them quite a bit and have found out many things that I could do. Snow began to fall around me and one by one, I imagined huge snow monsters, bigger than marshmallow, to appear. Four came rising from the ground. Next I managed to spawn almost a dozen smaller snowmen, a little smaller than marshmallow. The hoofs grew closer, the yelling louder. Blood would be shed today…

Once the small pack of men came into view I could see the Lord leading them, a smirk on his face once he caught my eyes.

"You think _snowmen_ will keep us away?" he yelled to me. _That's the plan._ I thought as I summoned the smaller snowmen to carry automatic bows. It took some energy to hold my snowmen together, but I found strength when Anna stood beside me. I needed my sister to be safe.

"You can do this Elsa. I believe in you." She said softly to me. I looked at her, a headache beginning to form behind my eyes. I nodded once and turned back to my small army.

"Go forth my creations!" I yelled. My monsters grunted and ran forward, meeting the Lord's men at a halfway point. A thundering crash sounded as snow hit flesh and a war was born. I carefully focused on each snowman, making sure to regenerate them if they lost any limb. The headache grew. Why? I had no idea. I created Olaf and Marshmallow, yet they controlled themselves and gave me no headache. One by one, each of the Lord's men went down. A few of my creations fell as well and by the end only the Lord stood cowering behind a tree as the snowmen walked towards him. I had never known myself to be violent. I never intended to kill anybody. But this… this was just too much to handle and I had to stop them for the sake of my kingdom and more importantly my sister. One of the bigger snowmen grabbed the Lord by his jacket and hauled him into the air kicking and screaming while a smaller stood below him, readying their bow. Nobody asked me to stop them, nobody protested what was about to happen. He deserved this. The bow whistled through the air and silenced the Lord's pleas for help. He deserved a worse fate.

"There was nothing worse you could have done to him?" Alex piped up behind me, reading my mind. I turned to her.

"I will not be a monster like him. Though he did deserve worse I admit. It was justice, nothing more…" I still felt terrible about his death and his men's, even if they did deserve it. Te headache was a small price to pay as I summoned more ice creatures into the town to drive off the Lord's other men. Their ships sailed into the distance, one by one, never to bother my kingdom again.


End file.
